CLOSER TO YOU
by Anna de Usui
Summary: Naruto huye de Konoha para olvidarse de Sakura. Pero una promesa con Hinata, lo hará volver a las calles de la aldea y a encontrarse con ese andar pausado, que intentará volver a tomarlo prisionero. AWAY FROM HERE- 2da. Parte
1. Chapter 1

**+CLOSER TO YOU+**

**+STAGE 01: WHERE I WANNA BE...+**

Desde un principio, había tenido esta fea sensación, de que algo andaba mal y que no me llevaba a ningún lado.

Todo eso estaba relacionado contigo, con la manera en que habías arruinado mi vida, la manera en que habías pisado mi cabeza.

La manera en que mi cabello se ensució, del lodo de tu mugre, de la basura que me tiraste encima.

Hasta que me cansé y tomé espacio, de la asfixia que me provocabas, de la manera en que te quedabas con mi aire.

Como lo hiciste en ese beso, cuando declaraste que salías con él, que lo habías elegido sobre mí.

Para borrar al desertor de tu corazón, ese que te traicionó y te abandonó, en un mundo que comenzó a despreciarte.

Y a pesar de que fui el único, a pesar de que fui el único que se preocupó por ti, a pesar de que sólo me tuviste a mí...

Al final del camino, no me valoraste, me hiciste a un lado y me tiraste a la basura.

Para que no me quejase, para que me bastase con lo que ya había tenido, para que los recuerdos hicieran de mí.

Esto que tú dejaste así, abandonado y maltratado, estropeado y golpeado.

Ametrallado por las balas de tu ausencia, ésa que yo me forzé a tener, para quitarte de mi cabeza.

Sin obtener resultado alguno, terminando por volver a recurrir a ti, a tu lugar.

Ése que dejé sin explicación alguna, ése que abandoné una madrugada, ése del que me escabullí en la oscuridad de la noche.

**ÉSE QUE, ESA VEZ, LE CEDÍ A ÉL.**

_**-Ve con Gaara. Él espera por ti-**_

Había dejado de dolerme, que siquiera lo hayas negado, que ciertamente aceptaras mi visión.

El asunto ya me tenía harto, tuve el valor una vez y lo aproveché, me fui apenas pude.

Sólo le prometí a ella que volvería, al menos a visitarla, no juré que regresaría a pasar mis días en este lugar.

Y así lo había hecho, sólo por una única vez, volví para verla.

Para devolverle todos los favores, para compensarla por todo lo que hizo, para darle la razón.

Que al fin lo había entendido, que tú no me merecías, que lo único que había hecho todo este tiempo había sido imaginarte.

Como algo que nunca fuiste, como algo que Sasuke dejó vagando, como algo que Gaara había tomado bajo su posesión.

**COMO ALGO QUE YO NUNCA TUVE.**

Tan pequeña y descuidada como siempre, estaba mi casa, cuando decidí primero pasar por ahí.

A dejar mi equipaje y mis otras cosas, antes de partir donde ella, donde ella me estaba esperando.

Dijo que no había problema, que me esperaría despierta la noche entera, que podía tomarme todo el tiempo que necesitase.

Por eso, creí y era mejor aclararme las ideas, antes de ir a verla y decir algo fuera de lugar.

Seguro tenía muchas cosas que contarme, algo interesante que le hubiese sucedido, mientras yo tomaba refugio de ti.

Y cuando preguntase como me había ido...

No quería arruinarlo, diciendo alguna cosa tuya, cómo que mis intentos por olvidarte fueron igual a no intentarlo.

Siquiera quería pensar en eso, en decir eso frente a sus narices, a arruinarle la noche con ese juego de palabras.

Tan gastadas y apagadas, como lo nuestro, como eso que tú me dejaste a mí y te despojaste de ello.

Para hacerle lugar a él, a ése intruso que te tendió la mano, que tomaste orgullosa y agradecida.

**IGNORANDO LA QUE YO, HABÍA ESTADO TENDIENDOTE LA VIDA ENTERA.**

Y así, subí las escaleras, casi con un paso pesado y bastante perezoso.

No estaba cansado ni nada, sólo me había traído algo de nostalgia, regresar al lugar dónde cada mañana te veía pasar.

Lenta y pausada, fija en un horizonte más allá de este lugar, donde residia tu deseo más lejano.

Ése que te torturaba en ausencia, ése que añorabas en sueños, ése que te soltó como nunca te tomó.

Y mil veces te vi perdida, en esos pies inmóviles y casi helados, por no saber para dónde correr.

Cuando lo sentías cerca, cuando creías que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, cuando corrías a buscarlo y no lo encontrabas.

Ibas con un gesto tan ilusionado, hasta que doblabas, para ver sólo hojas desprendiendose de las ramas de ese árbol.

Sasuke había sido eso, algo que llegó como se fue, había sido una estación más del año.

En la que seguías atrapada, la que seguías viviendo en carne viva, la que no se te pasaba nunca y sufrías con tus propios días.

Un invierno sin fin, con la helada congelando tus cabellos, con la escarcha grabada en tus palmas.

Rosas de sus quemaduras, cuando él incendiaba tu piel, cuando no llegabas siquiera a rozarlo.

Cuando dejabas que el otro ocupase su lugar, que él te diese todo lo que no te dio Sasuke, que él te dijese todo lo que no te dijo Sasuke.

**SIMPLEMENTE, LO USABAS DE CONSUELO.**

Y cuando abrí la puerta, había cerrado los ojos por un impulso, porque me había cansado.

De pensar y de tu situación, de las cosas que decías y hacías, de lo que yo creía de ti.

Eso que había terminado por llevarme a ningún lado, estaba parado en el mismo punto, en el principio de ti.

Eso que ya no conocía, eso que habías abandonado, eso que dejaste que él se llevase.

Hasta que regresase, hasta que volviese a decirte que lo lamentaba, hasta que sus brazos te rodeasen.

En una disculpa que no pudo decir nunca, en la razón o la despedida que no te dio, que simplemente dejó flotando.

Cuando se burló de ti, cuando la hipocresía bañó sus labios, cuando los deseos de matar te pasaron por alto.

Cuando lo conociste realmente, cuando viste su verdadera identidad, cuando te diste cuenta que lo querías igual.

Así como yo esperaba encontrar esto hecho una mugre, lleno de polvo y las cosas tal como las había dejado, hechas un desastre.

Y mis ojos fueron testigos de tu imagen, tendida en mi cama y dormida profundamente, un ángel en toda regla.

Los bolsos se desprendieron de mis dedos, casi con dolor y un poco de delicadeza, me había quedado estupefacto.

Cuando las cosas dieron un giro inesperado, cuando siquiera hice ruido, cuando apenas tocaron el suelo.

Como si lo hubiesen planeado, para no despertarte, para contemplar esa imagen por lo que quedaba de la madrugada.

La madrugada que tan amablemente te había dejado aquí, para esperarme, para iluminar mis apagados diamantes.

Me tembló el cuerpo entero, fue una sensación de nada, fue una sensación de sentirme ajeno.

A lo que tú eras, a lo que yo era, a lo que nosotros eramos, a lo que alguna vez fuimos, a lo que yo creí que fuimos, a lo que tú jamás creíste que fuimos.

Sentía que estaba pero no estaba, como si estuviese mirando pero no te viese, como si fueras una especie de espejismo.

Que claramente yo dibujaba, solo y para mí, para aliviarme la pena que tenía dentro.

Desde que me fui cobardemente, desde que te ignoré, desde que entregé mi orgullo para ignorarte.

Para decir que me ibas y me venías, para decir que habías dejado de importarme, para decir que me saturaba el verte.

Cuando lo único que hice fue huir, huir de lo que sentía por ti, huir de lo que me aclaraste y tú no sentías.

Cuando pensé en mí y en lo que me haría mejor, cuando me preferí sobre ti, cuando te dije **"BASTA"**.

Y lo mismo, quise decirle a mis pasos, cuando se movieron solos e hipnotizados por tu gesto.

Por la paz en tu rostro, que casi aniquiló mis sentidos y terminó por destruir mis ganas, de dar media vuelta e irme.

Siquiera puse resistencia, simplemente me dejé hacer, por cómo me llamabas inconsientemente y yo obedecía.

Dejando atrás todas mis promesas, todas las veces que te dije **"NO"**, todas las veces en que mis lágrimas quisieron borrarte.

Del lugar que ahora ocupabas, haciendote dueña de mis sábanas y de mi reposo, que tan abiertamente tendí a compartir contigo.

Pero me quedé quieto, para caer de rodillas y quebrar mi voluntad en pedazos, para mirarte únicamente a ti.

Para que mis horas se fueran en ti, para que cada suspiro fuera tuyo, para que no hubiese nada más que tú.

En mi vista y en mi sonrisa, cuando inconsientemente me senté, casi pegado a tu estadía.

Que no me aburrí de contemplar, grato y satisfecho, por el cuidado que me dabas y lo mucho que me extrañabas.

Tanto que recurrías a esto, a urgar entre mis sábanas y buscar mi perfume, para sentir mi presencia.

Que había vuelto a llevar tu nombre, cada una de sus letras, grabadas a fuego ardiente.

Que duró todo lo que quedaba de oscuridad, todas las horas que restaban, para que el sol golpease contra tus ojos.

Para que me encontrases a mí, fijo en tu entera esencia, con una sonrisa que sólo tú me provocabas, porque tú eras dónde yo quería estar.


	2. Chapter 2

**+STAGE 02: I MISSED YOU...+**

Y esa dichosa vez, terminé por quedarme dormido, simplemente tuve ganas de hacerte compañía.

En lo que me habías quitado todo este tiempo, las ganas de seguir adelante, las intenciones de dejar de pensar en ti.

Te habías robado cada una de mis noches, desvelandome para cuestionarme, por qué las cosas eran así.

Por qué la vida me había jugado una mala pasada, por qué participaste en ella, por qué sentía y aún estaba viviendola.

Por qué esto me sabía a una trampa, por qué no te creía del todo, por qué simplemente desconfiaba.

De tu inesperada recurrencia, de tu posesión sobre mi lugar, de la preocupación que ni se sentía de parte de tu novio.

Era imposible que él supiese de esto, que venías a visitarme, aunque yo no estaba.

No había manera de que lo tolerase, seguramente le mentías, le metías que habías quedado con una amiga.

**AUNQUE NO TE QUEDASE NINGUNA EN PIE.**

Y fueron vagos minutos, los que esa estupidez llenó mi mente, el asunto dejó de preocuparme enseguida.

Tanto que susurré tu nombre y caí de una, recosté la cabeza en el espacio a tu lado y cerré los ojos, para dormir contigo.

Para olvidarme de muchas cosas, de todo el mal que me habías causado, de lo mucho que me habías hecho sufrir.

Y el tiempo que duré así, fue poco, me desperté apenas el sol dio contra mis diamantes.

Para verte ahí, con mi vista borrosa y casi con impulsos de refregarme los ojos, el encuentro y la casualidad me sabían a mentira.

Mentira que casi ni quise creer por tu sonrisa, mentira que casi ni quise creer por tu amabilidad, mentira que casi ni quise creer por tu cambio.

Y cuando dije casi, fue casi, por poco y no te creí.

Pero me acordé, que así habías sido todo el tiempo, que me decías lo que no querías decirme y yo te creía.

Por eso, bostezé, estiré los brazos para tratar de no darte importancia y fuiste tú la primera.

**EN DARLE IMPORTANCIA AL ASUNTO.**

**-¿Por qué no me despertaste?-rompiste el silencio, cuando viste que yo nada-Podría haberte dado la bienvenida...-y casi, te acercaste a mí**

**-¿Para qué?-te eché-¿Vas a decirme y me hubieses dado la misma bienvenida que a Gaara?-y seguí, bostezando**

**-¿Ya vas a empezar con eso?-frunciste, el ceño-¿No hay algo más que quieras decirme luego de todo este tiempo?-y esperaste, casi impaciente**

**-Fuiste tú la que empezó todo...-te eché, la culpa-No hago nada más que seguirte el juego...-y me levanté, casi pausado**

**-¿El juego?-ladeaste, la cabeza-¿De qué estás hablando?-y casi, te reíste**

**-¿Qué pretendes viniendo a mi casa cuando sabes que no estoy?-te descubrí, tomando posesión del muro-¿Qué pretendes durmiendo en mi cama cuando sabes que no estoy?-y eso, no me sonaba nada lindo-¿Qué pretendes involucrandote conmigo así?-y casi, me enfadé**

**-Pretendo acercarme mucho más a ti...-dijiste, sin dudar-¿No te gusta?-y me pusiste, a prueba**

Y supuse que viste el susto en mi cara, empezé a sudar como si estuvieses cerca, ciertamente me habías intimidado.

Y cuando mis manos se pegaron a la pared, casi rasguñandola, ganaste.

Sonreíste victoriosa, casi malvada, ya te habías dado cuenta que esta era tu oportunidad de oro.

Y así, te pusiste de pie lenta, bastante segura y fija en mí.

Y yo tragué saliva, temblé y me sonrojé, mis labios se entumecieron y mi garganta se secó.

Cuando pisaste, cuando caminaste, cuando seguí hipnotizado el vaivén de tus caderas y me fijé en tus piernas.

Que me dejaron quieto y bobo, que se movían con paciencia, que me ponían a prueba disimuladamente.

Y me quedé sin aire, cuando tu cuerpo se pegó al mío, cuando tus senos acosaron mi pecho.

Con una suavidad que me erizó, con un calor que siquiera podía imaginar, con un roce que encendió mis sentidos.

Y miré tus atributos, casi babeandome y bastante nervioso, quise estar en ese pequeño espacio que separaba tus esferas divinas.

Y lo que me sorprendió, fue tu sonrisa, que seguida te llevó a tomar mi mano.

Que guiaste hasta tu pierna, que enterraste en tu piel, que cerraste los ojos y frunciste los labios.

Y me moviste un poquito, de abajo hacia arriba, con deseo y unos cuantos suspiros.

Pero luego fui yo, el que se puso impaciente y quiso tomarte sin escrupulos, cuando la mano comenzé a dirigirla yo.

Fui para arriba, toqué cada rincón tuyo y te saqué hasta lo que no te quedaba de voz, para que tú renunciases de tomar el control.

Pasé por debajo de tu blusa, me entretuve en tu espalda y te acaricié con delicadeza, como te trataba cada vez que te tenía.

Lo que hizo que rindieras los brazos, que echaras la cabeza hacia atrás, que yo me acercase para aspirar tu aroma.

Que tragué casi desesperado, que me hizo manipularte como una muñeca, que te sacó lo que alguna vez tuviste de dama.

Impaciente, tomé rumbo hacia tu vientre, que erizé con la punta de mis dedos y mimé como si se tratase de un bebé.

Por el que suspiraste, por el que arqueaste la espalda, por el que casi perdiste la respiración.

Para darme espacio a mí, para que yo siguiese subiendo, para dónde estaban tus dones divinos.

Que primero rozé, para ponerte a prueba, para que tu voz saliese ronca.

Y así ronca como estabas, seguí dandote el gusto, masajeé y licué tus pechos para provocarte algo.

Para que quisieses tomar lo que no debías, para que quisieses tener lo que no debías, para que quisieses ir en contra de lo establecido.

El momento era glorioso, ciertamente me sentía espléndido, era una sensación increíble tenerte tan entregada y a la espera.

Tanto que alcanzé a ver, cómo una de tus manos accionó movimiento y se fue directa, a meterse bajo tu falda.

No tenía que ser un genio para darme cuenta, de lo que estabas a punto de hacer, de lo que la situación y la desesperación te habían provocado.

Por eso, detuve todo aquello que nos daba placer y te tiré al suelo, para que te quejases y arqueases la espalda por el impacto.

Para que yo siguiese tus pasos, para que yo me quedase sobre ti, para que yo te tomase de las muñecas casi con violencia.

**-Sabías que esto pasaría...-te acusé, frunciendo el ceño-Lo tenías planeado, ¿no?-**

**-¿Tengo que decirte la verdad?-diste vueltas, irónica-¿O prefieres que te mienta?-y hasta, hiciste diversión de mí**

**-¿Tú que crees?-sonreí, casi nervioso y malvado**

**-Me lo debes...-respondiste simple, pasandote la lengua por los labios-Te fuiste sin despedirte de mí...-ni que hubiese sido necesario**

**-¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?-levanté, una ceja-Jamás fuiste nada mío...-y casi, hice un puchero**

**-Me querías, ¿o no?-tomaste, confianza-Podrías haberme dicho que planeabas irte...-tenías razón, "podría"**

**-¿Te hubiese gustado saber que me iba por ti?-y eso, fue lo único que dije sin darte pelea**

Y tu gesto fue instantaneo, reaccionaste de una y tus ojos se encogieron, me miraron casi con dolor.

Y cuando te vi tan así, te liberé, no tenía más ganas de pelearme contigo por algo que pasó tan así.

Que lo habías elegido a él, no cambiaría, no importaba todo lo que yo te dijese o todas las veces que discutiesemos por ello.

Y aunque me quité de ti, seguí fijo en esos ojos, tan melancolicos y tan tristes como llorosos.

Que me tendían las mismas trampas, que volvían a engañarme, que me miraban pero en realidad no me estaban viendo.

Y yo te creía, porque me había acostumbrado a creerte, porque me había gustado el primer momento en que me reconociste.

Así como yo quise reconocerte a ti, cuando cambiaste de una y pasaste de Sasuke a Gaara, quise creer en ti y en nadie más.

Pero no pude, cerré los ojos y dejé de verte, como la mujer de mis sueños.

Y a esta altura mirando esos ojos tuyos, parecía que hasta te sentías culpable, de todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que me echaste encima. Como si yo fuese el saco de papas que tiraste a la basura, como si yo fuese la comida que se pudrió, como si yo fuese la leche que caducó.

Y como si yo fuese un imán, te pegaste a mí, para envolverme con tus brazos y tomarme casi a punto de llorar.

Me quedé estupefacto, cuando tu cuerpo tiritó y tus dedos tuvieron miedo de tocarme, como si yo estuviese más lastimado que de costumbre.

**-No...-susurraste, casi llorando-No me hubiese gustado...-refregaste la cabeza, contra mi pecho-Por eso...-clavaste las uñas, en mi espalda-Quiero que me escuches por última vez...-**

**-¿Eh?-me tildé**

**-No me vas a creer...-dijiste, casi con risas-Pero...-dudaste-Te extrañé, Naruto...-y sonreíste**


	3. Chapter 3

**+STAGE 03: LIKE A STONE+**

En todo el rato que estuvimos juntos, eso fue lo primero que no me sabió a mentira, tal vez te estaba dejando hacer más de lo que podías.

Pero casi ni me importo, mirar tu sonrisa y corresponderte, como si tú sintieses lo mismo que yo y hubieses estado esperando el encuentro tanto como yo.

Y fue ahí, cuando Gaara se puso en el medio, dijiste que ya habías demorado demasiado y que no era nada bueno que él saliese a buscarte.

Por eso, dijiste que era mejor dejar las cosas así por el momento, que ya ibamos a tener tiempo para solucionar las cosas sin que él se entrometiese.

¿Y yo que hice? Te dije que sí, acepté así no más como se planteaban las cosas, te di mi mejor sonrisa y dejé que abrieras esa puerta.

Para ir a buscarlo y volver a su reino, donde él te esperaba, casi ansioso y con piernas como brazos cruzados.

Me limité a seguirte, a verte bajar las escaleras y hasta me sentí triste, no estaba seguro si todo lo que habías dicho tenía sentido.

¿Qué tal si fue una trampa? ¿Qué tal si decías eso y no volvías? ¿Qué tal si sólo me engañaste, como siempre?

Estuve a punto de gritar tu nombre, para que te detuvieses y te dieses vuelta, para que yo pudiese sacarme las dudas.

Pero de repente la vi, viniendo hacia mi morada casi con paciencia, caminaba despacio y con los ojos cerrados.

Tragué saliva y me escabullí tras la puerta, hubiese sido un problema, si llegaba a verme afuera y tú saliendo.

Pero lo único que pude evitar, fue mi encuentro con ella, no me di cuenta que inesperadamente tú te toparías con ella.

Cuando ambas abrieron los ojos, casi con tranquilidad y se miraron, con un gesto de nada y sin interés.

Estaban acostumbradas a tener ese tipo de trato, desde que casi me disputaron, desde que ella te lo encargó todo.

Y tú hiciste un pésimo trabajo, esperaste a que yo volviese para provocarme, para incitarme a que te tomase a la fuerza.

Y tal vez era tanto lo que esa chica te detestaba, que siquiera me notó ahí, asomando la cabeza por la puerta para husmear.

**ESTABA FIJA EN TI.**

**-Ah, Sakura-san...-sacó, como si recién te hubiese notado-Debí imaginar que estarías aquí...-soltó, casi burlandose-¿Cómo te enteraste que hoy era el gran día?-**

**-No me enteré...-le seguiste el juego, sin darle importancia-¿Venías a decirmelo?-te ilusionaste, burlona-Que amable de tu parte, Hinata...-y sonreíste, con ganas de matarla**

**-¿Con qué entretuviste a Naruto-kun esta vez?-cortó, cruzandose de brazos-Tienes unos cuantos trucos nuevos, ¿no?-imaginó, por el noviazgo en pie**

**-Si tanto quieres saber...-pasaste, por su lado-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él?-y te quedaste, justo para dar en su oído**

**-¿Lo forzarás a que me mienta?-te miró, casi confiada-Lo amenazaste con algo, ¿no?-te vio, mal**

**-¿Qué es esa pregunta?-tomaste ventaja, sonriente-¿Tanto miedo me tienes?-la subestimaste-Creí que ya sabías con quien te estabas metiendo...-y por poco, no le levantaste el puño-Asegurate de hacerte la idea a partir de ahora...-y seguiste, adelante**

**-No te saldrás con la tuya...-te condenó, cuando te detuvo tomandote de tu muñeca-No esta vez...-y casi, dudo**

**-Hmm...-gestaste, para tu victoria-Eso lo veremos...-le declaraste la guerra, a esa que temblaba**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Veremos si Naruto te prefiere sobre mí...-respondiste y ella se espantó-Veremos si quiere tocarte tanto como a mí...-y te pasaste la lengua, por los labios**

Y te soltó, casi con temor y con miedo, sus pupilas quedaron en blanco y tu bala le atravesó el pecho.

Para que tú siguieses apretando el gatillo, cada vez que pisabas, segura y calmada.

Habías ganado la primera ronda, ella siquiera pudo defenderse, tus cuentos hasta le parecieron verdad.

Y yo te dejé, que la humillases así y que te burlases de ella así, te dejé creerte **"LA REINA DEL MUNDO" **y que te rieses frente a sus narices.

Siquiera pude salir, a decir que se detuvieran, que pelear tanto por algo así no valía la pena.

Mi indecisión se prolongaría la vida entera, a ella jamás podría darle algo que quisiese, no sentía con ella ni una pizca de lo que sentía contigo.

Y había sido tan obvio, que hasta tú te diste cuenta, que hasta tú tomaste ventaja de eso y tomaste la delantera para dejarla bien atrás.

Para que ella siquiera tuviese oportunidades, cuando yo le hablaba pero nada más, cuando yo le sonreía pero nada más.

Yo no sentía nada más por ella y tú lo sabías, mi actitud era predecible, eras una genia adivinandome.

Y ahora ella formaba parte del círculo vicioso, donde me habías metido, donde siempre terminabas por influenciarme de mala manera.

¿Y por qué yo no pude decirle a ella que era mentira? Fácil.

**PORQUE HUBIESE SIDO IGUAL O PEOR QUE TÚ.**

Por eso, me limité a quedarme ahí, escondido en las sombras y esperando que renunciase de venir a verme.

Cerré los ojos y apreté los puños, me repetí una y otra vez la orden en mi cabeza, con el impulso de que mis pensamientos llegasen a manipularla.

¿Y lo logré? Pues, desafortunadamente, no.

**-¿Es eso cierto, Naruto-kun?-casi me gritó, ya me había notado**

**-¿Eh?-salí, de mi escondite**

**-¿Te acostaste con ella?-me cuestionó, con miedo y apretando los puños**

**-No...-cerré los ojos, pausado-Pero...-y ella, me miró desamparada-La toqué...-y volví, a mirarla**

Y en ese momento, no pude entender por qué sentía que se lo debía, que eso era lo que ella había estado esperando todo este tiempo.

La respuesta que yo tanto le prolongé, todas las veces que le esquivé el tema, todas las veces que te defendí.

Todas las veces que no la escuché, que no le hice caso, que simplemente sus palabras eran como el eco del viento.

Todo eso terminó por dejarte a ti bien parada, como si fueses tú la que estaba en lo cierto, como si tú tuvieses la razón.

Y nosotros eramos victimas, de tus fechorías y de tus travesuras, que se habían pasado de lo común.

Siquiera lo tuyo parecía un juego de niños, sabías bien lo que hacías, sabías bien el daño que nos hacías.

A mí por tenerme así y a ella por dejarla así, por dejarla sin oportunidades conmigo, por ponerle los límites.

Y yo no me resistía, te dejaba tomar posesión de mi tierra para que me cosechases y me cultivases, a tu retorcido antojo.

Aunque diese frutos o no, aunque te sirviese o no, aunque ganases algo o no.

**SIMPLEMENTE, ME BASTABA QUE ME MANIPULASES.**

Y tal vez, porque seguías influyendo en mí, porque hasta me parecía que aún estabas presente...

Estaba quieto, mirandola desde lejos, para distinguir bien claro las lágrimas que amenazaban a sus ojos.

Esas que querían salirse, que rogaban que yo dijese algo, algo que desmintiese lo que había salido hacía unos instantes.

Pero yo no podía darle nada, siquiera podía apartar mi mirada de ella, me sentía culpable con todas las letras.

Esquivé ir primero para su casa, porque no quería arruinar el ambiente, creí que empezaría a hablar de ti.

Quise ahorrarle el mal trago y le había dado uno peor, por poco y no presenció nuestra escena, ciertamente había empeorado la situación.

Aunque quise hacer las cosas más fáciles, aunque quise tomarme mi tiempo para pensar un poco, aunque quise hacerme una idea de que decir frente a esa chica.

Te robaste mis minutos y mis manos, quemaste mi piel con la tuya y me ahogaste con tus gritos, cuando me obligaste a tocarte.

Para que yo luego me fuese relajando, para que yo luego siguiese solo, para que yo luego te desease y tú disfrutases.

Ese momento tan vago había conseguido, en este regreso tan inesperado que hice, conseguí algo que no me duró y no me sirvió.

Teniendola ahí, parada casi a mi puerta y perdida en mis ojos, en esa mirada arrepentida y sucia que yo le daba.

Reconociendo que había pecado, que había metido la pata, que estaba dispuesto a dejarme castigar si ella lo creía necesario.

Cuando prefirió darse la vuelta y salir corriendo, antes que permanecer a mi lado, donde yo no tenía nada para darle.

Siquiera un **"LO LAMENTO..."** o un **"NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN..."**, no tenía nada que a ella le sirviese, ni a mí me servía lo que era ahora.

Un tipo que dejaba ir a una mujer, que lloraba todas sus decepciones, todas las veces que él la defraudó.

Todas las veces que quebró su confianza, todas las veces que le mintió, todas las veces que él fue con ella como una piedra.


	4. Chapter 4

**+STAGE 04: HIS FAULT+**

Fue una sensación extraña, la que tuve todo ese día, ese maldito y a la vez dichoso día. Era dificil explicar que, una parte de mí estaba feliz y otra, simplemente se sentía una basura.

No creí entonces que alguno de nosotros se mereciese algo así, ni tú, ni ella, ni yo.

Pero el destino nos había jugado una mala pasada, tal vez sólo a mí, porque fui el único que metió la pata.

Meterme contigo fue mi error, fui yo el único que pasó las manos por tu cuerpo, casi con descaro y con lujuria.

Y también eras tú responsable, por haberme dejado ser tu animal salvaje, pecaste tú al igual que yo.

Fue esa la primera vez en todo el rato, en que me detuve a pensar en eso, que tú y yo compartíamos la culpa.

Después de todo, a ti no te cambiaba nada la situación y yo ya estaba acostumbrado, a recibir de tu parte cosas como éstas.

Que me duraban un rato y nada más, estaba acostumbrado a que te escurrieses entre mis manos, como lodo.

Por lo que, la única que realmente la estaba pasando mal, era...

**HINATA.**

Seguro esperaba mis disculpas, que yo desmintiese lo que remarcaste frente a sus narices, pero no lo hice.

Siquiera pude asomar la cabeza por su puerta, no me dio la cara para ir a su casa, a exigirle un poco de su tiempo.

¿Qué ganaría ella escuchando las excusas de un fracasado como yo? Nada, no recibiría de mí nada de lo que quería escuchar, no podía yo darle algo que realmente quisiese.

Quizás no quise empeorar el asunto, quizás no quise hacer de esto una carga, quizás no quise arruinarle el día...

Tal vez por eso me quedé callado, tal vez por eso me pasé por su casa todo el tiempo, esperando verla tras la ventana.

Pero lo único que recibí fueron recuerdos, de los días que alguna vez pasamos juntos, los tres.

**LOS DÍAS QUE NO PODÍAMOS VOLVER A VIVIR.**

No me quedaban ganas y a ti tampoco, volvernos a preocupar por una mujer, que intencionalmente estaba entre nosotros.

Una mujer por la que debíamos limitarnos, a no mostrar ningún espectáculo, no mientras ella estuviese presente.

Debíamos resistirnos a no jugar un poquito, que tú puntearas mi nariz y jugaras un poco con mis labios, traviesamente.

Y yo me atreviese a enrredar las manos entre tus cabellos, casi tirando con placer, dejandola a un costado de nuestro trato.

No podíamos o no debíamos volver a ser así, frente a ella que lloraba todos mis males, todas y cada una de mis traiciones.

No podía yo volver a darle el mismo trato, a mostrarle lo que no quería ver, eso que siquiera era mío ni me pertenecía.

Empeorarías el concepto que tenía de ti si seguías así, si seguías viniendo a mi casa, escabulliendote por la mañana como una gata.

No mejoraría la situación así y ni tú ni ella iban a querer, hacer las pases y olvidar todo, lo mucho que inconsientemente me disputaron.

**NO SI TÚ SEGUÍAS SIENDO ASÍ.**

Me detuve casi en las afueras de Konoha, había pasado largo rato y no había conseguido, hacer nada al respecto.

Siquiera pude intentar solucionar el asunto, ir a decirle algo que la hiciese sentir mejor, sólo un poquito.

Sin ir a exigirle que me perdonase, que olvidase la horrible sensación, que tus palabras le provocaron.

Pero ella no quería escucharme, no quería que yo fuese a decirle lo que le dije todos los días, cuando no estuve.

Ella no iba a creerme esta vez, que me había olvidado de ti y que ya eras cosa del pasado, que tu amor era cosa de ayer.

Había tenido su confianza y su tiempo una vez, tuve esa oportunidad y la desperdicié, la tiré a la basura sin dudar.

Cuando te toqué y nada me importó, cuando gemiste y nada me importó, cuando pequé entre tu cuerpo y nada me importó.

Y tal vez tan concentrado estaba en mis pensamientos, que siquiera me di cuenta, cuando sentí esa mano sobre mi hombro.

Que así nada más me giró y me golpeó instantaneamente, siquiera alcanzé a distinguir sus ojos, de arena y sin toques de cerezo.

Me desplomé en el suelo y con furia, me quité la sangre que me había dejado estampada, ese maldito desgraciado.

Lo miré furioso, casi sacado y le saqué los dientes, para que el muy engreído sostuviese su puño firmemente.

**-¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mi novia!-me retó-¡Atrevete y te juro que lo lamentarás!-**

**-¡Gaara!-dije, entre dientes-¡Tú...!-me incorporé, como pude-¡¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Sakura-chan?!-y se apresuró, a cogerme violento de mi playera**

**-¡Escuchame bien, idiota!-me sacudió, malvado-¡Te dije que no vuelvas a acercarte a ella!-repitió-¡Que si te atreves, lo lamentarás!-volvió, a explicar-¡¿Entendiste?!-**

**-¡Ella fue a buscarme!-te puse, en evidencia-¡Yo no fui a buscarla!-desmentí-¡Jamás la busqué!-**

**-¿¡Y tengo que creerte?!-achicó los ojos, loco-¡Atrevete a decir otra mentira y te patearé el trasero!-**

**-¿¡Sí?!-lo desafié, engreído-¿¡Tú y cuántos más, eh?!-y otra vez, me golpeó**

**-¡Yo y todos los que hagan falta!-respondió, con el puño preparado-¡Haré lo que sea para que cierres esa boca!-me notificó-¡Y la mantengas alejada de Sakura!-**

**-¡Entonces, dile a ella que también lo haga!-dije, reponiendome-¡Que mantenga sus labios alejados de los míos, cuando me vea!-te juzgué, malo-¡Dile, a ver si puede!-y esa vez, el golpe fue más fuerte**

**-Uzumaki, Naruto-se calmó, sosteniendo su puño firmemente-Esta es tu última advertencia-dijo, clavando esos ojos asesinos, en mí-Alejate de Sakura-y así nada más, desapareció**

Pensé y hasta quise hacerle pagar por eso, por esa manera mediocre y poco descente, que tuvo para enfrentarme.

Casi me puse de pie y salí a buscarlo, para golpearlo lo que restaba del día, hasta que el maldito dijese que renunciaba a ti.

Quise hacer eso pero no pude, no quise transformarme en alguien, al que siquiera le prestarías atención.

No creerías en mi primera historia, en esa de que él me golpeó primero y vino a acusarme, sin traer pruebas.

Lo defenderías a él y te harías la víctima, dirías que tú esto y que tú aquello, para dejarme sin oportunidad de defenderme.

Y sólo mis puños terminarían gastados, en mis nudillos estaría grabada la sangre, que le hubiese sacado al maldito ese.

Por eso no fui, por eso me quedé exactamente donde estaba, en el suelo. El único lugar que me recibía y con gusto, el único lugar que no se gastaba en insultarme o juzgarme, simplemente me sostenía. Para que no cayese al abismo, que rugía a mis pies y me esperaba ansioso, para que cumpliese con mi castigo. Cuando esa cuerda floja se cortase, alcanzaría a salvarse ella y alcanzarías a salvarte tú, pero yo no. Me caería pidiendo tu mano y tú seguirías mirandome de arriba, como si no me estuvieses viendo, como si lo hubieses tenido preparado para mí desde un principio. Y que sólo me escapé de ese desastroso final, cuando decidí dejarte y buscar un camino, que no tuviese que ver contigo.

**PERO, NO PUDE ENGAÑARTE, AMOR.**

Me seguiste a todas partes y no me dejaste en paz, te colaste en mi oscuridad y hasta en mis sueños, para torturarme con palabras y gestos cálidos.

Que nunca me diste y que te forzaste a tener, desde que el otro desertor te dejó, varada en el medio de la nada.

Para alimentarte de su recuerdo y de sus últimas palabras, que te dejaron congelada en un tiempo, de ausencia y dolor.

_**-Sakura, gracias...-**_

Todo el problema había empezado con eso, con eso fuiste a pedir por mi ayuda y yo te acepté, porque te quería más que nada en el mundo.

Me sacrifiqué por ti y tú siquiera me diste, el trato que creí merecerme, por entregarte hasta el último de mis días.

Pusiste a otro tipo en el lugar que me correspondía, que creí haberme ganado, limpia y justamente.

Y siquiera explicaste, que había hecho mal o que había hecho bien, sólo dijiste que sí cuando te pregunté.

Por eso me callé, por eso no intenté discutirtelo, por eso dejé que buscaras a otro que te hiciese de consuelo.

Porque no me viste capaz, de ocupar el lugar de Sasuke, ese pequeño hueco que atrevesaba tu corazón.

Algo que yo no podría quitarte, un dolor que siquiera podía explicar, no podía expresar con palabras cómo te sentiste en ese momento.

Por lo que no pude juzgarte, intenté ponerme en tu lugar y entender cómo te sentías, por haber perdido lo único que te importaba.

Pero tal vez intenté entenderte tanto, que hasta llegué a justificarte y a excusarte, cuando tú siquiera tenías explicación.

Cuando ésta situación tampoco tenía explicación, que yo me golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo y me tirase de los cabellos, lloriqueando como un bebé.

Para que todo, que tú fueses una malnacida y yo un desgraciado, ¡todo!...

**FUESE SU CULPA.**


	5. Chapter 5

**+STAGE 05: BOUNDARY+**

Un día de locos, la verdad.

Había sido un día de locos, lleno de puros golpes e insultos que, no nos llevaron a ningún lado.

De repente, yo me había convertido en un cobarde que, andaba persiguiendote lujuriosamente, sin importarle nada.

Y así nada más tú fuiste mi linda atorranta, me dejaste experimentar y hasta saborear el cuerpo de una dama, sin pagar los intereses.

Pero el que vino a cobrarme fue tu novio, me dio una golpiza y me amenazó violentamente, repitió que no volviera a acercarme a ti.

¿Cómo hice esa vez para levantarme del suelo e irme a casa? La verdad, no tenía ni idea.

Sólo regresé a la madrugada, cansado y con un paso lento, hasta pausado y paciente.

Al principio, no quise saber nada al respecto, si él había venido a dejarme amenazas de muerte o algo por el estilo.

Tampoco quería saber si tú habías venido a disculparte o a excusarlo, porque tu actitud de **"MOSQUITA MUERTA"** me tenía harto, la verdad.

**QUERÍA SABER A QUE, HABÍA VENIDO ELLA.**

Fue raro encontrarla justo a mi puerta, con unos ojos extraños y poco usuales, una mirada que nunca antes había visto.

La invité a pasar sin mucho que decir y ella aceptó, fue increíble lo desagradable que empezé a sentirme, a partir de eso.

Parecía que estaba frente a un extraño, que yo mismo era un extraño y ella no más una forastera, que no tenía idea de quien era yo.

No parecía ni que me odiara ni que me quisiera, simplemente era un término medio que, estaba dandome una última oportunidad.

Ella iba a juzgarme a partir de mi confesión, de lo que saliera de mi boca sucia y repulsivamente, ella esta vez iba a ser mi jueza.

Pero, yo... ¿Quería que me declara culpable o inocente? ¿Quería cumplir mi condena o no?

Tú, en mi lugar... ¿Qué hubieses hecho, corazón?

Por supuesto, mentir y por desgracia, esa también era...

**UNA OPCIÓN VÁLIDA, PARA MÍ.**

**-¿Esperaste mucho?-empezé, sin admitir la culpa**

**-No...-respondió-Acababa de llegar...-**

**-Ah, ya veo...-aparté, la vista**

**-Naruto-kun, ¿estás intentando cambiar de tema?-preguntó, tranquila-¿Crees que estoy aquí por lo de Sakura-san?-**

**-Bueno, en realidad...-dudé, me sentí patético-Antes, no pude...-**

** -¿Qué cosa?-esperó, casi **

**-Hinata, lo siento...-le hice una reverencia, en el piso-Han pasado muchas cosas y no he tenido tiempo de explicarte...-me justifiqué-Tampoco me ha dado la cara, para decirtelo...-desmentí-Pero, lo que te dije antes, no fue mentira...-repetí, defendiendome-No mentí cuando te dije que ella ya no...-**

**-¿Que ella ya no te importa?-me completó-¿Eso dices?-**

**-Después de lo que te dijo, entiendo que no puedas creerme...-me excusé, genio-Pero, yo...-**

**-Está bien...-me interrumpió-No importa...-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-En realidad, nunca creí que te figarías en mí...-dijo, algo nostálgica-Yo nunca fui como Sakura-san...-se comparó, sola-Así que, ya tenía una idea de todo esto...-culpa mía, supuse-Pero, igual quise creer que cambiarías...-me contó, sincera-Aunque no debería sentirme decepcionada, claro...-hasta yo, estaba decepcionado de mi mismo-¿Qué vas a verle de lindo a una chica tan desabrida como yo?-puso en mi boca palabras, que siquiera se cruzaron por mi cabeza-Es lógico que la prefieras a ella...-**

**-¡No quise decir eso!-aclaré-¡Sabes que no!-mentí, casi-¡Pero, nosotros...!-temblé-¡Ella y yo...!-apreté, los puños-¡Yo a ella...!-**

**-La quieres, ¿no?-me descubrió, genia-Y lo que quieres decirme es que...-casi, ni quiso hablar-Nunca has dejado de quererla y que jamás lo harás...-decidió, por mí-Aunque ella, a ti no...-**

**-¡Está bien...!-me dije, solo-¡Está bien así...!-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Sabré como lidiar con ello, algún día...-intenté, evitar el asunto-Por eso, tú también tienes que hacerlo...-por poco, no la señalé con el dedo-¿Podrías hacer las pases con Sakura-chan?-**

**-No puedo hacer las pases con una mujer que, lo único que hace es lastimarte...-te culpó, abiertamente-No me pidas eso...-aclaró-No puedo...-repitió-Y tampoco quiero...-**

En ese momento creí que me había perdido de algo, el día como también la hora en que tú y ella, empezaron a hacerse la guerra.

Tal vez me extravié o tal vez me perdí, pero no tenía idea ni cuándo ni dónde había empezado todo esto, todo este berrinche de nenitas caprichosas.

Ella te trataba como si fueses un demonio y tú siquiera la nombrabas, se ignoraban y competían todo el tiempo, por algo que ninguna de las dos llegaría a tener.

Pero a ti se te notaba la confianza, le ganaste orgullosamente el primer asalto y seguro pensabas que la segunda tanda, sería aún mucho más fácil.

No ibas a detenerte a pensar en algo así, que éste muñequito podía llegar a hablar, que yo podía llegar a decirte que **"NO"**.

Porque tú el ego lo tenías bien alto y que ésta chica de clase media pudiese llegar a quitartelo todo, te tenía extremadamente histérica, que a ti nadie te tomaba el pelo.

Y menos ésta que tratabas como tu sirvienta, hacía rato que había levantado la cara y se había atrevido a mirarte, a hablarte con las mismas palabras que usaban las personas de tu talla.

Ahora estaban la una contra la otra, tú estabas empecinada en hacerle la vida imposible y ella estaba decida a cobrarte, cada una de las que le habías hecho.

**Y YO, ESTABA EN EL MEDIO.**

**-Pero...-intenté, algo-Si sólo le dieras una oportunidad...-propusé-Verías que...-**

**-¿Que no es tan mala?-me descubrió-¿Que estoy equivocada?-repitió-Ya tuvo su oportunidad y la desperdició...-**

**-¿No estás siendo un poco dura, acaso?-te defendí, inconsiente-Estás exagerando un poco, ¿sabes?-**

**-¡Tal vez, eres tú el que no se da cuenta, Naruto-kun!-me notificó, segura**

**-¿Hmm?-levanté, las cejas**

**-Hasta tú has comenzado a notarlo, ¿no?-empezó, el relato-¡Estás volviendote loco por esa tipa!-sin nombre, mejor-¡Estás dependiendo únicamente de ella!-mal recibo, para una sugerencia-¡Estás haciendo todo lo que ella quiere, a cambio de nada!-supuse que, hablaba de chantajearte-¡Siquiera le pides un poco de respeto!-mala idea-¿¡Realmente es esto lo que quieres?!-**

**-¡No lo sé, no lo sé!-tiré, apenas de mi cabello-¡Pero ella es la única que me dice que hacer!-te elegí-¡Y me siento bien!-confesé, extrañamente-¡No sé por qué, pero no quiero perder eso!-llegué, a la conclusión-¡Porque eso es lo único que tendré de ella!-**

**-¿¡Aún no te has dado cuenta?!-insistió, cargosa-¡Sakura-san no es la única mujer que existe!-**

**-¡Y lo lamento, Hinata!-inventé, casi-¡Pero es la única que existe para mí!-**

Ésa fue la primera vez en que lo arruiné todo, que dije las palabras en el momento y en el lugar, equivocado.

No esperé nada de ésta situación, ni una resolución que nos favoreciera a todos, o tal vez sólo a ti.

Ella y yo terminamos por pelearnos, porque tú anduviste metiendo las narices intrepidamente, donde no tenías cabida.

Y ninguno de los dos fue capaz de soportar tu veneno, te colaste en nuestra sangre y te metiste, en cada una de nuestras venas.

Para hacernos víctimas de una condena, que nos impusiste cruelmente, para que pagaramos nosotros por todos tus pecados.

Pero no pudimos liberarnos de la culpa, yo había tomado parte en el asunto y ella sólo fue la que estuvo, donde no tenía que estar.

Terminamos los dos involucrados contigo y aquí todos sabían que, no tenías compasión de nadie, mi Reina.

Y así indescriptiblemente mutamos, me convertí yo en el horrendo ser que sacaba jugo, de cada gota de su sufrimiento.

La azoté de la peor manera y ella sólo pudo huir de mí, tropezandose a cada paso y dejando en el aire, un camino invisible de lágrimas.

Para que el vacío en mi interior se agrandara, para que tú siguieras cavando y expandiendo mi foza, con tal de sepultarme vivo. Con tal de que ella no volviese a verme, con tal de que siquiera pensase en acercarse a mí, que ya te tenía a ti para eso.

Estabas reclamando injustamente lo que creías tuyo, estabas haciendote dueña de algo que, ahora sabía que tenía una boca.

Algo que podía pararte el carro, decirte **"BASTA"** y obligarte a andar mendigando, un poco de cariño a los pies de un vagabundo.

Un vagabundo como yo, que tenía techo pero igual sentía que estaba dando vueltas en la calle, desde que perdió la cordura. Desde que te topaste en mi camino y yo me enamoré de tu andar, de tu perfume primaveral y esos ojos que traspasaban, los límites de la frontera. La misma que yo no pude traspasar con ella, que no quise traspasar y siquiera pensé en hacerlo, porque tú te habías establecido en mi límite.


	6. Chapter 6

**+STAGE 06: IDEA+**

Últimamente, las cosas me venían saliendo bastante mal, la verdad.

Había estado como idiota, tratando de buscarle explicación a mis ganas por ti y también la manera correcta, de explicarle a ella cómo había pasado.

Había estado todo el rato preocupandome por dos mujeres, que todavía seguían siendo un par de pendejas que no paraban de pelearse, por un juguete que no andaba ni a cuerda.

Había estado tratando de hacer las cosas bien, de quedar bien contigo y de quedar como **"un Rey"** con ella, sólo para no tener que pelearme con ninguna de las dos.

Pero me la complicaron tanto que, al final terminé por meter la pata hasta el fondo y que ella después, también te ayudó a enterrarme vivo.

Fue como que las dos tomaron la misma decisión, la de no volver a tratarme nunca más y de no volver a asomarse a mi puerta, así estuviesen muriendose de dolor.

Bueno, en realidad... su reacción frente a ésta situación obvia, fue lo que me hizo creerme eso, la verdad.

Había salido corriendo espantada, como si yo realmente le hubiese hecho algo muy feo o como si realmente, nosotros precisaramos éste histérico escándalo.

Cosa que me hizo creerme que yo era **"el grandote"** aquí, que yo era el único que había crecido lo suficiente como para llamarme **"madurado"** y que así las dos seguían, en medio de una adolescencia demasiado infantil.

Pero de igual manera seguí como medio idiota deliberando sobre eso, repasé cada una de las actitudes que habías tenido desde mi regreso y sólo entonces me di cuenta que, yo había caído justito en tu temporada de juego.

Me habías visto un poquito descocido y por eso te me tiraste encima, buscaste de donde aprovecharte de mí y así me hiciste pasar, por una etapa que ni en sueños pensé en vivir contigo.

Me habías puesto repetidamente bajo tu hechizo con algo así de básico, le sacaste ventaja al hecho de que yo ya estuviera más **"hombrecito"** y así te dispusiste a ser mi primera mujer, que total a ti a esta altura no te quedaba ni orgullo de dama ya.

Y sin embargo a mí no me sorprendía mi estupidez, no me sorprendía lo fácil que había estado frente a ti y lo débil que había sido, en el mismo momento en que sentí tu cuerpo contra el mío.

Pero sinceramente no pude evitarlo, tuve que tocar porque ya no podía más de lo desesperado que me tenías y tuve que dejarte gritar, sólo porque necesitaba sentirte realmente cerca de mí.

**SEGUÍ PARA CONVERCERME QUE, ESA VEZ, ERAS MÍA.**

Que eso después me hiciera pelearme con ella y encima, me trajera problemas con tu novio... bueno, me importó un carajo, la verdad.

Nada me podía arruinar la satisfacción que había empezado a sentir, lo bien que se sentía recordar que te tuve entre mis brazos y que fueron mis manos, las que esa vez te acariciaron prácticamente con lujuria.

Por lo que ya casi ni me importaba si había sido mentira o no, esta situación directamente ya no me daba la misma rabia que me había dado al principio y así me estaba dejando fantasear con un poco de amor de tu parte, sólo porque todavía tenía presente las palabras que me habías dicho la otra vez y porque era mi cuerpo el que ahora te debía o más bien te quería hacer una visita.

¿Por qué? Bueno... ni yo lo entendía, en realidad.

Pero prácticamente había vuelto a depender de ti, de lo poquito que me habías dado en nuestro reencuentro y de lo mucho que habías dejado inconcluso entre nosotros dos, sólo porque te gustaba tenerme agarrado con algo y porque tú siempre querías ser la que tuviera las de ganar.

Me habías dejado esperando porque sabías que así me tenías, que yo te iba a estar esperando hasta que te decidieras a venir por mí y así me dieras, un poquito del amor que nunca en tu vida se te ocurrió dejarme probar.

Lo extraño era que a mí me atraía esa cosa malvada tuya, me sentía atraído por ese costado tuyo que me trataba de esclavo y estaba que me moría, por un poquito de tu fingida atención aunque sonara masoquista.

Había aprendido a convivir contigo de esa manera, estaba acostumbrado a la relación que tú mantenías conmigo y hasta estaban implantadas en mí, las falsas esperanzas que me dabas para mantenerme con vida.

Había estado con eso dentro mío como prácticamente toda mi vida, había encontrado quizá un mínimo gramo de atención en ti y de esa manera, dejé que te robaras mi amor como lo hubiera hecho alguna especie de bruja.

Sin embargo no me puse a pensar en lo que me harías sufrir, no quise ver que te ponías contenta si me veías llorar o que lo tuyo no tenía nada que ver con ponerme celoso, sino con la idea erronea que habías creado de mí y con la horrible manera en que pensaste que debías tratarme.

**COMO SI YO FUERA, TU JUGUETE.**

Me levanté del lecho luego de pasar horas deliberando, tanto que el sol se puso tras mi espalda y fue mi ropa sudada, la que me reclamó urgentemente sacarme ese olor apestoso.

No era que en realidad hubiera hecho calor, pero... quizá haberme acostado tanto rato ahí en la cama y que encima el sol pegara contra la ventana insistentemente toda la tarde, fue como que ayudó a que yo oliera tan mal.

Por eso encaré el baño como si fuera alguna especie de castigo, me desvestí dejando la ropa por todo el lugar prácticamente y así me metí a la ducha, apenas el agua estuvo tan caliente como fría.

Lo primero que sentí cuando me mojé fue alivio, sentía todo el cuerpo algo bastante pegajoso y mi boca estaba prácticamente seca, como si pudiera palparme el gusto amargo pero aspero en mis labios. Pero inmediatamente volviste a mi cabeza en contra de mi voluntad, recordé la manera en que tu boquita permanecía entreabierta en aquella ocasión y el sabor a fresa que emanaba de ti cada vez que respirabas, estando yo metido en medio de tu corta melena y ansioso por comerme de un bocado todo lo que viniera contigo.

Seguí reviviendo nuestro momento a medida en que el agua me golpeó, presencié cada una de mis anteriores caricias a medida en que el agua recorrió mi espalda y escuché, cada uno de tus suaves suspiros a la par en que una gotita se desprendía de mi boca.

Parecía que estaba viviendo una situación irreal, se sentía tan real que prácticamente podía sentirte ahí y como si estuviera a punto de volver a tenerte en mis brazos, sólo porque era mi imaginación la que te había llamado o tal vez era mi corazón desesperado el causante de todo esto.

Claramente lejos de mi tontera escuché tu voz entre los pasillos, las repetidas veces en que me llamaste a los gritos y las veces en que tus pasos, se mezclaban con el estruendo del violento goteo de mi ducha ahora nocturna.

Aún así mi reacción ante eso fue patética, alcanzé a sostenerme de la pared apenas con firmeza y fue mi respiración agitada la que amenazó con delatarme, sólo porque mi corazón había empezado a latir salvajemente y porque era yo el que no podía controlar sus pensamientos frente a tal cosa.

Entonces la ducha pareció hacer una pausa por una milesima de segundo, escuché sonoramente el estruendo de tus pasos junto a la puerta del baño y la manera en que volviste a llamarme por mi nombre, para de esa manera girar el picaporte casi con cuidado y jugarme una broma que no tenía chiste ni daba gracia.

**-Ey, ¿me invitas algo caliente?-te apareciste, en el baño**

**-¿Qué quieres?-dije, medio malhumorado**

**-¿Para tomar, dices?-sonreíste, pícara**

**-No te hagas la tonta-cerré, la canilla-¿Qué quieres exactamente?-**

**-¿Que no te dije que nos ibamos a volver a ver?-caminaste, despacio-Además, no hablamos nada-me alcanzaste, una toalla-Todavía tienes mucho que contarme, ¿cierto?-**

**-No tengo mucho que decir-empecé, a secarme-No pasó nada interesante, en realidad-**

**-Bueno, podrías empezar por algo-te miraste, al espejo-Como, por ejemplo, desde cuándo te llevas tan bien con Hinata-**

**-¿Huh?-abrí, la cortina de baño-¿Es una escena de celos?-y así, me salí de la ducha**

**-Tengo curiosidad, nada más-te arreglaste, el cabello-No quiero arriesgarme a perder mi lugar, ¿entiendes?-**

**-¿Realmente te interesa?-me escurrí, el pelo-Digo, el lugar que tienes-**

**-No quiero que te llene la cabeza, nada más-me miraste, con una sonrisa-Tú sabes que no soy tan mala, ¿verdad?-**

**-No sé que pensar-dije, en medio de un suspiro-Tampoco entiendo por qué me estás preguntando esto-te hablé, casi disgustado-No estás interesada en mí, ¿o sí?-**

**-Lo que me preocupa es ella, no tú-volviste, al espejo-No quiero que te hable mal de mí y que encima, le creas-me hablaste, de espaldas-¿Entiendes a lo que voy, Naruto?-**

**-En realidad, no-contesté, sin darte importancia-¿Me estás diciendo que no la vea más?-interpreté, de manera erronea-¿Es eso?-**

**-Digo que quiero que dejemos en claro, que tú me quieres a mí-volteaste, para verme con picardía-¿No te parece una buena idea?-**


	7. Chapter 7

**+STAGE 07: LIFESTYLE+**

Fue maldad, seguramente.

En medio de mi desnudez, confundí erroneamente tus intenciones en esta velada ocasional y fue mi corazón el que te dictó el permiso, cuando yo tragé saliva dificultosamente y tú me sonreíste más pícara que nunca.

Experimenté quizá un miedo que de chiquito nunca te había tenido, me quedé como paralizado estando al frente de una situación de este calibre y fue mi respiración la que empezó a agitarse, a medida que tú te arrimaste a mí y tomaste mis manos en un arrebato de locura.

Entonces nuestros dedos se entrelazaron como los de un par de enamorados, tuvimos nosotros dos la misma sensación de dos amantes desesperados y fue deseo carnal lo que nos conectó a través del tacto, tanto que a ti quizá se te mezcló con tristeza y así tus ojos amenazaron con echarse a llorar.

Te quedaste como en seco mirando nuestra unión, lo chiquitas que parecían tus manos en medio de las mías y lo indefensa que parecías estando a mi lado, casi como si estuvieramos conectados por medio de un espejo y fueras tú la que estaba atrapada en el tiempo.

Sin embargo yo también te sentí chiquita cuando desviaste la mirada, fue parecido al miedo lo que transmitieron tus ojos a través de mis palmas y de esa manera desarmaste nuestro enlance en una milesima de segundo, para poder comparar tu indudable aspecto delicado con mi natural costado rústico y quedarte viendo lo chiquitas que eran tus manitas a comparación de las mías.

De igual manera yo te seguí el juego, dejé que llevaras mis dedos de vuelta al agarre por miles de veces y también le hice caso a tu necesidad pegarte a mis palmas, como si yo realmente estuviera viendo lo mismo que tú y como si fueran mis pies lo que estuvieran guiando ese baile.

Juntaste nuestras palmas como lo hubiera hecho una señorita de clase, con tal de poder hacernos girar en círculos como en medio de una valada y así clavar los ojos en mí con más deseo que nunca, cosa que me llevó a mí a abandonar la resistencia con que intentaba resistirme y de esa manera yo también te encontré más seductora que nunca en esa noche de atrevimiento.

**TANTO QUE, PRÁCTICAMENTE, NI ME DI CUENTA.**

**-¿Te acuerdas?-dijiste, fija en mí-Donde lo dejamos la otra vez, digo...-**

**-¿Eh?-intenté, disimular-¿Qué cosa?-**

**-No te hagas el tonto-sonreíste, pícara-Ya sabes, cuando me pusiste las manos encima-explicaste, para refrescarme la memoria-Justo aquí-**

**-¿Qué te pasa?-me paré, como ofendido-¿Estás loca?-**

**-¿Qué?-moviste, los brazos-¿Tan rápido te enamoraste de Hinata, que ya no te gusto más?-y así, te pasaste la lengua por los labios**

**-¿Qué estás...?-tragué, saliva**

**-En realidad, no hay manera de que te guste una chica como ella, ¿verdad?-dijiste, entre confiada-No si yo sigo siendo tu tipo, claro...-**

**-¿Qué?-me hice, el vivo-¿Te pondrías celosa?-**

**-¿No te das cuenta, todavía?-me hablaste, con humor-Ya estoy celosa, tonto-punteaste, mi nariz-Y no tienes idea cuánto-**

**-Pensé que no estabas interesada en mí-sonreí, inconsientemente-¿Cambiaste de opinión, acaso?-**

**-Yo fui la primera y la única que te gustó, ¿cierto?-volviste, al tema original-Bueno, no quiero perder ese lugar-dijiste, entre orgullosa-Menos por Hinata, claro-**

**-Realmente la odias, ¿verdad?-pregunté, entre curioso y preocupado-¿No me vas a explicar por qué?-**

**-Me quiere robar al único chico que gusta de mí-respondiste, como indignada-¿Te parece poco?-**

Esa noche, sí encontré tu patética excusa, como un movito suficiente.

Quizá interpreté todo para el carajo, sí... pero no podía quitarme esas palabras tuyas de la cabeza, fue como que tuve una última oportunidad contigo y así me animé a aprovecharla, antes de que tú me dejaras a mí otra vez y no me quisieras nunca más en tu vida.

Por esa razón fueron mis labios los que te atacaron primero, los que primero te trataron con dulzura y que te pidieron ligeramente un poquito más de espacio, que tú me sediste mezclando internamente tu sabor con el mío y dejando que nuestro repentino amor sobrepasara las fronteras de lo normal. Tendí entonces a envolverte en mis brazos pòr una milésima de segundo, antes de que mis manos necesitadas volvieran a tu rostro y yo me quedara así plasmandote la muestra de mi cariño, a la par en que fuiste tú la que abrió más la boca y me llevaste a un baile en que tu lengua jugó a seducirme.

Entonces yo desobedecí a mis principios en un santiamén, me atreví a bajar las manos por tu marcada cintura y marcarte de besos hasta el punto de querer dejarte sin aliento, tanto que te llevé con paciencia hasta el piso medio sucio y establecí contacto con tu cuerpo como lo hubiera hecho el hombre en tu casa.

Así me tomé el atrevimiento de disfrutar de tu sabor a fresa, dejé que tu respiración caliente se mezclara suavemente con la mía y que fueras tú la que suplicara por un poquito más de mis caricias, cuando me jalabas del cuello para estamparme contra ti y llevarte contigo la satisfacción que te daba tenerme justo donde me tenías.

Volví a tus labios repetidamente como si fuera natural, me mezclé contigo de la manera más amorosa que te hubieras imaginado y sucumbí a la estúpida idea de tratarte con más cuidado del que te merecías, quizá porque prácticamente podía sentirte deshacerte debajo de mí y porque era tu cuerpo el que se erizaba cada vez que yo respiraba.

Por eso fuiste tú la que tomó las riendas en nuestro encuentro erótico, fuiste la que te quedaste prendida prácticamente junto a mi mentón y la que me dio unos cuantos besitos en medio de esa risa de satisfacción, a medida en que me forzaste a dejar un poco más de espacio y así fuiste tú la primera en iniciar nuestro acto insólito de desnudez.

Así la pollera de esa noche pareció deshilacharse entre tus manos, antes de que abrieras las piernas para poder cederme un lugar privilegiado y para que yo me acomodara como en posición de mi debut sexual, a la par en que mis labios pasaron a marcar tu frágil cuello y fueron mis manos las que se aventuraron a tocarme más.

Invadí por debajo de la tela de tu ropa ocasionalmente provocativa, levanté quizá apenas la playera rosa esa que parecía inocente y me paseé por tu vientre casi tomandome la delicadeza de examinarte, como si hubiera quedado paralizado así en presencia de tu piel y como si el calor que desprendías me hubiera dejado inmóvil.

De tal manera que simplemente me detuve antes de no poder parar, liberé tu tersa piel de cualquier tipo de caricia por parte mía y entonces el sentido común me devoró la conciencia en un santiamén, tanto que mi prepotente instinto sexual desapareció en medio de mis recuerdos y el deseo carnal que compartimos antes pareció fugarse entre nuestros últimos besos.

**ANTES DE NUESTRA OCASIONAL SEPARACIÓN.**

**-¿Qué estamos haciendo?-me rasqué, la cabeza-Esto no es justo...-**

**-¿Justo para quién?-dijiste, entre malhumorada-¿Para Gaara-kun?-te acordaste, por ahí-¿O lo dices por la estúpida de Hinata?-**

**-Lo digo por nosotros dos...-di, otra opinión-¿Crees que es justo que tengamos este tipo de relación?-te hablé, preocupado-¿Que lleguemos a esto, así de golpe?-**

**-¿Y qué quieres?-te incorporaste, lenta-¿Todo un noviazgo previo?-dijiste, como con asco-Sabes que no puedo darte eso, Naruto...-**

**-¿Y es por Sasuke o es por mí?-me animé, a preguntar-Dimelo de una vez-**

**-¿Sabes que me gusta de mí cuando estoy contigo?-me cambiaste, de tema-Que siento que puedo dejarme llevar, hasta el punto de perder el control-volviste a ponerte, la pollera corta-Como, claramente, estaba a punto de pasar-**

**-Eso no es una respuesta-fruncí, el ceño-Respondeme lo que te pregunté-**

**-Mira-cerraste, los ojos-Cuando supiste de lo mío con Gaara-kun, pensé que quizá terminarías odiandome-ajustaste, el nudo de mi toalla-Pero fue lo único que pude hacer, para impedir que te alejaras de mí-apretaste, con más fuerza-Porque sabía que no soportarías verme con otro-sonaste, entre macabra-Simplemente, lo hice porque no quería perderte-**

**-¿Huh?-encarné, las cejas-¿Es un chiste?-**

**-Naruto...-me hablaste, con otra voz-Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, ¿verdad?-te escuché, entre triste-Seguramente lo has pensado tanto como yo y, tal vez, hasta crees lo mismo que yo-continuaste, sin darme detalles-¿Qué tipo de relación tendríamos nosotros dos, si yo te dijera lo que quieres escuchar?-recargaste la cabeza, contro mi pecho-¿Te haría más feliz, eso?-tiraste, una posibilidad-¿Estaríamos mejor con eso?-dudaste, entre frustrada-¿O quizá, estaríamos peor?-**

**-¿Miedo?-interpreté, atento-¿Es eso?-volví, a buscarte-¿Tienes miedo?-**

**-Ya perdí demasiado, dejandome llevar por cosas así-respondiste, vueltera-Pasó con Sasuke-kun y seguramente, pasará con Gaara-kun-te mordiste, los labios-Pero, contigo, no puede pasar-me viste, a la cara-No contigo, Naruto-**

**-¡Pero a mí duele, maldición!-te sacudí, de los hombros-¿¡Qué no lo entiendes?-te miré, entre llorón-¿¡Qué no te das cuenta que yo te quiero, como ellos nunca te van a querer?-dije, con dolor -¿¡Tanto miedo tienes que ni te das cuenta de eso?-**

**-La verdad, Naruto, es que...-curveaste, los labios-Yo te quiero más, cuando no te tengo...-me confesaste, entre satisfecha-Y es el tipo de vida, que me gusta...-**


	8. Chapter 8

**+STAGE 08: SECRETS+**

¿Rabia? No, fui tan tarado que, ni rabia sentí.

Quizá porque me pareció innecesario reaccionar de manera violenta, quizá por eso actué como si no te hubiera escuchado y así salí de nuestro punto de encuentro casi sin fijarme en ti, dejandote tirada en el piso del baño de mi casa y junto a la ropa esa que parecía arrancada a la fuerza.

Sinceramente le di vueltas al asunto tratando de encontrarle sentido, recordé como un millón de veces las cosas que me habías dicho antes y la manera retorcida en que explicaste lo que te pasaba conmigo, que de alguna manera me dejó entre una mezcla miserable de amargura y con un poco de mi sentido común arrebatado por tus ataques de locura.

Entonces no creí posible que nosotros dos estuvieramos frente a esta situación, que tú fueras la mujer que había dicho las cosas a la mitad y que me dejó entre confundido sólo para tenerme a sus pies, sólo porque sabías exactamente que hacer para poder dominarme y asegurarte que yo siguiera pendiente de ti a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

Porque yo fui tan idiota que de alguna manera sentí lástima, sentí lástima tanto por ti como por mí y por esta relación tan horrible que nos estabamos poniendo a vivir, sólo porque tú estabas atrapada en medio de tu incontrolable miedo y porque yo seguía siendo tan imbécil como cuando me enamoré de ti.

Fue por eso que me sentí frustrado frente a nuestra situación actual, parecía como un chiquito en medio de un círculo vicioso de amor tóxico y que encima disfrutaba de estar mezclado con una chiquita malvada como tú, como si la nuestra fuera únicamente una relación masoquista y como si lo mismo que teníamos de amor lo tuvieramos por el goce que nos daba sufrir.

Sin embargo a esta altura me parecía remota la idea de intentar cambiar eso, me sentía incapaz de poder llegar a hacerte renunciar a Gaara y que también Sasuke dejara de estar en medio de nuestro amor casi imaginario, porque no pude creer en que quizá sólo tuvieras lugar para mí y que yo fuera el único al que de alguna manera amaras de verdad.

¿Deprimente? Sí, pero era así.

Eso teníamos nosotros dos a pesar de nuestros avances en los últimos minutos, teníamos algo que quizá ni era amor estancado en un rincón de tu corazón y así compartíamos un día a día basandonos en los fantasmas que tú traías a nuestra realidad, de manera tal que seguíamos como hundiendonos en arenas movedizas y así las esperanzas que deposité en ti se hundían junto con el último gramo de mi amor.

**MI AMOR TAN IDIOTAMENTE CIEGO.**

**-¿Naruto?-te escuché, en la recamara-¿En serio vas a hacer esto?-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-dije, poniendome la remera**

**-¿Me vas a ignorar, así nada más?-me hablaste, entre ofendida-Es bastante patética, esa actitud-**

**-¿Que tú no lo disfrutas más, cuando estamos así?-te ataqué, como pude-Pensé que estaba haciendote un favor, en realidad-**

**-No seas tarado-dijiste, en medio de una risa-No entendiste nada de lo que dije, por lo que parece-**

**-Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga?-te miré, mal-¿No es que no quieres o no puedes estar conmigo?-prácticamente, me dio asco-Ni sé que fue lo que me dijiste, la verdad-**

**-¿En serio crees que es necesario que, salgamos para poder tener algo?-me cambiaste, de tema-¿No podemos tener algo como esto?-te referiste, a nuestro anterior encuentro-¿No te gusta, acaso?-**

**-Sakura-chan-cerré, los ojos-Es obvio que no nos entendemos-interpreté, con madurez-Tú quieres lo que yo no quiero y yo quiero lo que tú no quieres-di vueltas, sobre nuestra situación-Es imposible que podamos tener algo, en realidad-**

**-¿Y algo como lo de recién?-me hablaste, de sexo-¿Eso tampoco podemos?-**

**-Bueno, si ese es el caso...-manifesté, una pequeña idea-Quiero que tú hagas tu parte, también-**

**-¿Hmm?-encarnaste, las cejas**

**-Yo no tengo nada que perder-te vi, de frente-Pero tú sí, ¿verdad?-sonreí, entre malvado-Arriesgate, entonces-te desafié, inconsientemente-Si es que realmente me quieres-**

**-¿Me estás provocando?-sonaste, entre complacida-¿Dónde aprendiste eso?-**

**-Quedate cerca y tal vez, lo descubras-me puse, en seductor-Pero, claro, eso depende de ti-**

**-Está bien-dijiste, convencida-Haré mi parte y me arriesgaré-hablaste, como de un trato-¿Contento?-**

**-Bien, entonces...-me puse, casi alegre-La próxima vez, yo iré a tu casa, ¿sí?-**

**-Espera un momento-parpadeaste, seguidamente-¿A mi casa?-repetiste, mi anterior línea-¿Estás loco?-casi, me susurraste-No puede ser en mi casa, nunca-**

**-Es la idea, ¿entiendes?-me la di, de vivo-De lo contrario, ¿cómo crees que quiero que te arriesgues?-**

**-Si lo haces para separarme de Gaara-kun, estás muy equivocado-anticipaste, mis movimientos-No soy tan descuidada y lo sabes-**

**-Tú caíste de sorpresa aquí, ¿no?-me defendí, sin perder la gracia-Bueno, yo haré lo mismo, entonces-dije, en medio de un desafío-Así que, tendrás que estar preparada, en todo sentido-**

**-Estás loco, ¿sabías?-reíste, prácticamente-Loco por mí, claro-**

**-Por supuesto-accedí, a tu humor-Lo que tú digas-**

Fue como máximo un segundo lo que me demoré en alcanzarte, me saltee la cama pisoteando las sábanas roñosas y así te tomé entre mis brazos tratandote sin respeto, lo que te llevó a acercar esa boquita deseosa a mí y entregarte a que yo sucumbiera entre tus labios primero.

De igual manera te guié hasta la pared sin tocarte un pelo, hasta que pude estamparme contigo en medio de un ataque de desesperación y así te aprisioné las muñecas que habías alzado espontaneamente, profanando tu boca con la intención de enterrar mi lengua dentro tuyo y consiguiendo que tú me recibieras gustosa dandome muchisimo más espacio en nuestro beso pasional.

Entonces me descargé sin poder controlar mis instintos animales, retuve fuertemente con una sola mano tus dos esqueléticas muñecas y así me dediqué a pasar por tu cuerpo ligeramente vestido, apretando fugoso uno de tus medianos pero redondos senos y sentir cómo la saliva escapó de tu boca en un intento atormentado por librarte de mi lengua.

Por esa misma razón te levanté la pollera como hasta el abdomen, obligandote a que abrieras ligeramente las piernas y me hicieras un lugar para poder conectarme contigo, acomodandote yo correctamente para que pudieras calzarte de mis caderas y que así mi leve grado de exitación llegara a estimular tu agujero quizá no tan seco.

Así arranqué tu blusa de un tirón sin que me importara un carajo, ocultando la cabeza entre la piel tersa de tu cuello divino y plantandote unos besos como para succionarte que parecieron dejarte sin aliento, a la par en que aventuré las manos a invadir la privacidad que ya ni pretendías guardar y entonces metí los dedos por debajo del sostén hasta llegar a pellizcar tus endurecidos pezones.

En ese momento tuviste la primera reacción de la noche, gemiste suavemente como arqueandote estimulada contra mí y tiraste de mi cabello con tal de profundizar tus mágnificas sensaciones, aprisionandome con tus piernas hasta que yo me recargara sobre ti y conseguir que mi cuerpo se pegara al tuyo hasta que mi hombría se clavara en tu ansioso agujero.

**-Parece que la primera vez sí será en tu casa, después de todo-gemiste, en tanto seguías buscandome**

**-Heh...-sonreí, áun en tu cuello-No pienso darte el gusto-dije, como entre divertido-Lo siento-**

**-Ya estamos en tu habitación, ¿entiendes?-me comentaste, pasando las manos, por mi formada espalda-Podríamos hacerlo muchisimo más fácil, si sólo...-**

**-¿Si sólo te llevara a la cama?-completé, con una sonrisa victoriosa-Lo lamento, pero eso no va a pasar-tiré malvadamente, de uno de tus pezones-Ni hoy ni en esta casa-**

**-Dejame ir, entonces-suplicaste, como aguantando la respiración-No me tortures más, ¿sí?-**

**-Un ratito más, ¿eh?-proseguí, a besarte, hasta el cansancio-Y después, te dejo en paz, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-Pero, en un ratito más...-dijiste, como contrayendote-Si seguimos así, yo...-**

**-Aguantate, entonces-contesté, bastante vulgar-Ya aguantaste todos estos años, así que...-relaté, lo que quería hacerte creer-¿Qué te cuesta aguantar un poquito más?-**

**-¿Huh?-me atendiste, en medio de tu exitación-¿En serio crees que quería que acabaramos así?-**

**-Sé que querías, que es diferente-bajé, un poquito más, los besos-Pero no me importa, si no lo admites-deslizé las manos, hasta tus piernas-Tenerte así, ya es suficiente-**

**-Todavía no me dijiste dónde aprendiste a seducirme-me hablaste, echando la cabeza hacia atrás-¿No me lo piensas decir, tampoco?-**

**-Heh...-me reí, prácticamente-¿En serio quieres saberlo?-**

**-Por supuesto que quiero-reconociste, sin contener el ronroneo-Es lo que más quiero en este momento-**

**-Entonces, quedate conmigo-te propusé, envolviendote en mis brazos-Y te prometo que te contaré, cada uno de mis secretos-y así, volví a zambullirme en tu boca de fresa**


End file.
